


I'd Rather Be in Patagonia

by SisterOfWar



Category: Princess Bride (1987), Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Challenge Accepted!, Crack, Crossover, Ficlet, Gen, Not My Fault
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-22
Updated: 2013-05-22
Packaged: 2017-12-12 14:33:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/812653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SisterOfWar/pseuds/SisterOfWar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Warning: SPOILERS FOR <i>STAR TREK INTO DARKNESS</i></p><p>After 300 years, the records for the cryotubes were incomplete at best.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'd Rather Be in Patagonia

**Author's Note:**

  * For [WikdSushi](https://archiveofourown.org/users/WikdSushi/gifts).



> This is all WikdSushi’s fault. It’s complete crack for which there is no excuse, and I have absolutely no shame.
> 
> As always, all rights belong to their respective owners, I make no claims to the characters herein, only the plot (such as it is).

There were eighty five cryotubes on the ship. Of course, many of the records were corrupted or behind so much security that cracking them would take years, so it was a bit of a crap shoot when each tube was opened.

It took several tries to find the right sequence to thaw the tubes without killing the person inside – the first dozen people either never woke, or woke just long enough to breathe their last. But finally, the right combination of timing and temperature was determined. And then the real search began.

He started with a likely-looking man. Even asleep, the swarthy face wore a scowl, as if his dreams displeased him. Marcus directed his technician to start the revival process and then to step back. The dozen guards with him formed a ring around the tube, weapons at the ready. The man’s eyes shot open, as if he’d been given a jolt of electricity.

“Who are you?” he demanded. “What’s the name of the man I’m going to kill?”

“I’m Admiral Alexander Marcus,” he replied coldly. “Tell me your name.”

“An Admiral? Surrender your ship and I will spare the lives of you and your crew. Fight me and I will leave no survivors.”

Marcus looked on, expressionless. “Tell me your name,” he repeated.

“I am the Dread Pirate Roberts!”

A signal to one of the guards, and the cryotube was slammed shut. The technician scuttled over, starting the freezing sequence, even as the voice inside the tube grew louder and angrier.

Marcus sighed. One down, seventy-two more to go.

The End


End file.
